Hatha
Transformation Through Meditation: The Serpent of Fire There are some things I feel I should mention concerning power meditations. Unfortunately, in life, rarely, if ever, does any serious transformation occur without pain. People who want power- so called supernatural power- will find in most cases, they will have to go through pain in order to achieve this. Our bodies and minds are used to running on a certain amount of life force. When we begin to make some serious alterations with this very life force, certain nasty side effects can crop up. This is a given and is also individual. The life force, like any electricity is HOT. BURNING HOT. There are different physical responses to extreme heat within the body. Some which are quite unpleasant. Inflammations, eruptions, burning sensations and so forth are the most common. Knowledge is everything- to know what can be expected is to understand. One clergy member found his metal pendant that he always wears has become so hot it burned a mark into his skin. This sort of thing passes, though it can take anywhere from a week or two, to a few years. Once the physical self adjusts, the soul has been completely transformed. This is no different than strength and mass building through weight lifting. I remember when I first began working out- there were times I couldn't even get out of bed I was so sore. It took a few years, but the bone density and body strength/mass I have are permanent. Remember, in meditation, the same thing. Unlike physical exercise, once you enter a point, there is no turning back. You can only move foreward. Stopping can be disastrous in some cases. One may lighten up, but this will do little as a certain point has already been crossed. Very few, if any articles or materials contain any contraindications concerning the effects of advanced meditation. 1. People who are epilptics or have had any siezures, should either take it EXTREMELY slow or not at all. You are increasing the electricity within the body and the brain- enough said? Even in normal people, physical adjustments to the increase of electricity can cause mild siezures. 2. Everyone should ALWAYS make sure the air they are breathing in during meditation is clean. Deep breathing is no different than aerobic exercise such as running/jogging and will affect the lungs and system accordingly. Cold air can cause pleurisy, inhaling polluted air, lung problems. Keep this in mind. Signs the kundalini is about to ascend: 1. Spontaneous physical/electrical energy surges can Cause jerks, twitches, shaking, and energy waves and even convulsions. 2. Increased sensory awareness- heat, cold, sounds, Strong tastes, odors, heightened sense of body image Or absence of such, feeling a strong burning aura, Disturbing thoughts is why void meditation is Necessary to banish them as is a strong mind. 3. Sleeplessness, insomnia. One woman did not sleep For 5 months 4. On the upside- increased understanding, much easier Communication with demons and the sixth sense is Increased and enhanced greatly. Feelings of extreme bliss, peacefulness. 5. The external environment does not have any affect- People getting angry, you remain calm. This is the awakening stage of the Kundalini. Much will depend upon the individual. Ones health and any former meditation done in the past. The stronger you are in every respect, the less problems. Kundalini/bio-electricity is hot like molten lead. A Warm sensation at the base of your tailbone- some of us have felt a pulling upward- sometimes spinning sensation. This indicates your kundalini has been activated. All of the chakras must be completely open and unobstructed. The serpent of fire will ascend piercing through each chakra. For some people, this is as hot as a glowing iron. One must stay focused and direct the energy out the crown chakra. The kundalini will sometimes crackle and roar as it Flashes like blinding white lightening as it hits the 6th chakra. This can be brightness beyond anything you Have ever experienced or seen in your life. This is where calm, complete control comes in. Kundalini is individual for everyone. What some people may experience, others may not. Here are some links that are informative. Gopi Krishna writes extensively on the subject. He is said to have suffered much during the transformation, but once this was passed, he experienced extreme bliss beyond anything he had ever known until the day he died. LINK Thoth wrote that the greatest obstacle to true spirituality is FEAR. This is where the strong survive the weak. One must have no fear. Father and your Guardian Demon will guide you. They will also push you when necessary. People talk that they want extra-normal ability ad power- this is the way, but nothing comes without pain in this life. Many talk the talk, erroneously believing they are "already a God." For most, this is just a legend in their own minds. ~ High Priestess Maxine